


Side of the Angels

by Ali_En_Flower



Category: Sherlock (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Crossover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-02 07:07:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16300394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ali_En_Flower/pseuds/Ali_En_Flower
Summary: The Men of Letters keeps a watchful eye on the monster population of London. They’ve never had a problem, until now. Bodies have been appearing all over the city. Some are drained of blood, some burned to a crisp, but all found with odd injuries. So odd, that the people of London are taking notice. Sherlock Holmes decides that he can solve the case.Meanwhile, the Winchester boys are in America hunting down Alphas when they catch wind of the activity in London. Figuring it’s the site of a new Alpha, the boys decide it’s time for a trip and head to London.They have no idea what they’re getting into.





	1. Arrival

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at writing a fan fiction, so some characters might be off but I'm going to try my best. I hope you enjoy :)

It was a quiet night in London. The street was empty and the rain was falling softly. Three men landed in a dark alleyway with a flutter of wings. Sam and Dean Winchester, monster hunters. Castiel, an angel of the Lord. They walked quickly with their heads down toward the address that was written on a paper in Sam’s hand.  
“Alright, here it is. Baker Street,” Sam said, glancing at the address before knocking.  
After a couple moments, the door opened and a kind looking woman appeared.  
“Come in, come in, it’s freezing out there! You’re the boys interested in the flat? Follow me, it’s right down here. I’ve had such a hard time renting it out, even though it’s such a nice area. And accepting of all types here, don’t you worry,” she winked before continuing, “It’s the damp, curse of basements, I suppose. When I first got married I had a place with this terrible black mold- ah, here we are,” she said, opening the door. The boys walked inside and dropped their bags.  
“We’re just going to settle in for the night. Thank you, Miss…?” Sam asked.  
“Miss Hudson, dear. I’m just down the hall if you need me. Have a good night, boys,” and with that, she was gone.  
Across the room, Dean groaned. “Seriously, Sammy? This place is a craphole.”  
“It’s the cheapest place I could find, and besides we won’t be here for long. Just until we find the Alpha,” Sam busied himself with unpacking the bags.  
“You both get some rest. I’ll go and look around,” Castiel said. The boys agreed and Castiel went out. They tried to get as comfortable as they could for the night so they could get a few hours of rest.

Upstairs Sherlock Holmes, consulting detective, paced the living room, thinking. He had been investigating these murders for weeks now and had found nothing. He wasn’t used to not knowing and he didn’t like it. Doctor John Watson watched from his chair. John has never seen Sherlock so distraught before. It seemed like he got more out of control the more time passed.  
“I think it’s time for you to get some rest Sherlock,” John stood. “You haven’t slept in a week.”  
“I’m too busy for that,” Sherlock grumbled as he continued pacing.  
“Listen, there’s nothing you can do right now. Why don’t you go sleep and tomorrow we’ll go out and investigate some more? Alright?” John asked, putting a hand on Sherlock’s shoulder. Lately, it seemed like only John could make Sherlock settle. With a sigh, he agreed and head up the stairs to his room. Sherlock didn’t bother with changing and just laid on the bed, asleep in minutes. John sighed, and shut the door before retiring to his own room.


	2. Found

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh, I'm sorry this chapter took so long but I've been slammed with schoolwork. I hope you guys like it. : )

The next morning John found himself being shaken awake before daylight.   
“Christ, Sherlock, what? It’s six in the morning,” John groaned.   
He opened his eyes to see Sherlock already dressed and ready to go. “Get up, John. There’s been another body.”  
John stood and turned to his dresser, before looking back at Sherlock.  
“Sherlock?”  
“Hm?”  
“Get out of my room.” 

Downstairs the boys were putting their suits on. Castiel had returned to wake them with the information of a new body that had been found drained of blood. Dean straightened his tie and slipped a badge into his pocket. The two headed out their door.   
“We’re from FBI. Investigating a murderer who we’ve been-” Dean was cut off when someone bumped into his back. The man didn’t even stop to apologize and all Dean could see was a flash of black going around the corner.   
They were passed by a shorter man, who didn’t bother to stop either. “Sorry about him!”   
Dean grumbled and straightened himself out.   
“Come on, let’s just get going,” Sam patted Dean on the shoulder. 

The cab dropped them at the crime scene. They flashed their badges and ducked under the yellow tape. They spotted a man who looked like he knew what he was doing. They headed over.   
“You must be Inspector Lestrade. I’m Agent Smith and this is Agent Brown. We were sent from the FBI,” Sam flashed his badge.  
“FBI? What are you doing here?” Lestrade asked.   
“The pattern here is similar to a killer we’ve dealt with before. We were sent to assist. What do we have here?” Dean walked over to the body.   
“The body was found early by a jogger, drained of blood. The vic actually died two days ago. So far we haven’t gotten any- for God’s sake-” Lestrade trailed off when he spotted something behind the boys. “I’ve got to go deal with him. Sorry.”  
Lestrade walked off cursing under his breath. Sam shrugged and turned to the body. “We’ve got bite marks. Definitely a vamp. Let’s do some research and get some leads.”   
They left, passing Lestrade and a taller man. After catching a cab back to the flat they met up with Cas searched for all of the information they could find.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Feel free to leave me feedback or comments <3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feel free to leave me feedback or comments <3


End file.
